<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A purple rose by thefifthfrostspirit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771977">A purple rose</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefifthfrostspirit/pseuds/thefifthfrostspirit'>thefifthfrostspirit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Miraculous Fairytales [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable Rose Lavillant, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Beauty and the Beast Elements, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Lonely Juleka, Magic, Mentions of other characters-freeform, Romance, Supportive Luka Couffaine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:13:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefifthfrostspirit/pseuds/thefifthfrostspirit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hidden for the real world she sufferd,<br/>With a pair of horns like a crown on her head.<br/>Always wanted to be seen as beautiful.<br/>...<br/>But who could ever find the beauty in this poor girls heart?  </p><p>Maybe a red rose of love....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Miraculous Fairytales [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hellooo everyone!</p><p>I gonna keep this short:<br/>In this story there is a time skip and in the prolog Juleka is 13 years old and in the first chapter she is 15.<br/>The story is in the setting of fantasy/fairytale so some characters may use magic as such.<br/>I try to get a tiny bit of the grimm brothers (Not too much) and disney vibe to this story.<br/>It will be a short story (I will try to keep it that way).<br/>Btw, Juleka/rose is most focus in this but Luka is in this as well beacuse he is a good brother (unlike my own brother-_-')</p><p>. . .</p><p>So yeah, I think that it....<br/>And if you wonder of something then ask in the comments!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once upon a time, in a beautiful seaport in a faraway land, there lived a woman with the name of Anarka.</p><p>She was so nice to people around her and she own a tavern near the port.</p><p>She was also a mother to two children, a boy and a girl.</p><p>The boys name was Luka and his sisters name were Juleka. Even if these two had the same word “A” in their names, they were totally different from each other.</p><p>One was calm and a good listener, and that one was Luka.</p><p>Unlike her brother, Juleka was born of magic from her unknown father who left their mother.</p><p>But her appearance holds another story.</p><p>On her head she had hors that was curls inwards like a ram, which made her look like a monster in people eyes.</p><p>Because of that she stayed away from the outside world and conceal the hors with a veil, which didn't help so much.</p><p>But one day on the colour of evening a man visit the tavern as it soon was about to close for the day.</p><p>The man himself wore a mask and his words sounded promising to her ears.</p><p>He wasn’t afraid as he told her that he could help and that there was a flower which would make the hors of her disappear as well giving her beauty.</p><p>Juleka felt hope in her heart of finally be a beautiful lady and she ask the man where to find this magical flower.</p><p>Behind the mask a smile forms and he said that the flower existed in an old castle which was in tone of decayed.</p><p>And that the castle lies far away from the seaport, so they must walk to get there which she didn’t say no to and he said that he could fallow with her to get the flower.</p><p>Which she thanked him for and then without any words to her mother they left the tavern that evening.</p><p>The moon shines above them as they walk over grasslands and such things.</p><p>Minutes after minutes pass by.</p><p>No words was spoken through the journey and then later as they got closer to the castle the night welcome them with open arms.</p><p>It was then the man with the mask told her that flower shines of the moon light.</p><p>She nodded in understatement as they walk through the gate and into the courtyard. Infront of them the stone castle fills their view as well a giant door made in oak.</p><p>The two didn’t gaze around as they walk up to it only to open its doors.</p><p>The creaking sound of door was heard, and she could see their silhouettes on the floor in the moon light as they entered.</p><p>A pair of copper eyes gaze around with wonder as she sees things that most castles has.</p><p>Stony walls and stairs that lead upwards to the next floor and windows that were high up and elegant as well banners with dark purple on its fabrics.</p><p>And under her shoes the stone floor goes on and on, but some parts of the bricks was cracked and some earth as well underneath it.</p><p>Her eyes wander for bit more before they falls upon something strange.</p><p>There was one stone brick that had been remove and the earth show itself in its place.</p><p>While the brick itself lies besides open gap. Curiosity made its way up to her mind as she walks over there and far behind her the masked man watch her with an emotionless expression.</p><p>Then a light appear around his eyes.</p><p>And as Juleka’s walking steps slows down because she is getting near to the gap a sudden change happen far away from her eyes.</p><p>Without her knowing what was happening behind her back she sits down on her knees and gaze down on the soil plate that was in front of her, there she could see a flower in the middle of it all.</p><p>It shines in the moon light that came from the high window above and she couldn’t help to smile because of its beauty.</p><p>As her pale fingers slowly reach out to touch its petals a voice was heard.</p><p>It was so sudden that she let out a gasp and with a fast movement she get up only to turn around to see the owner of the voice.</p><p>Who the voice belong to was non other than the masked man himself, but he had a different tone.</p><p>It sounded like two people talked at the same time as a pair of twins, One light and his normal voice together.</p><p>And that was not all, he surrounded in a dark mist and in his hand, he holds a rod as around his face shines a light and its form was that same as his mask.</p><p>Like a butterfly or a moth.  </p><p>He looks scary as he stands there looking at her and she stare back at him.</p><p>“ Wow...”</p><p>She said in awe and then the man with the mask points towards her with the rod.</p><p>“ How naïve you are to believe that a flower would turn you normal...-“ he let out a snicker and then his eyes turn small with evil. “...You are nothing but a demon, and the town people was right about that...“</p><p>Her expression change from being in awe to sad one as tears begin to form in her eyes.</p><p>While those tears falls down the masked man pull his arm up that hold the rod into the sky above his head.</p><p>And then he shouts out a sentence in the silence air. It was a curse.</p><p>“ <em>From this day you shall be stuck here all alone...</em>-“</p><p>It was then a bright light that would hurt eyes appear in the sky above and he circle the rod around it, slowly.</p><p>“.<em>..and you can never leave this place until the right soul tells their love to you...</em>”</p><p>Soon after those words left his lips the rod pull downwards fallow by the light as it was pointed at her again.</p><p>Then the light hit her with a beam, and she could feel pain in every part of her body. </p><p>And the veil that were over her head that covered the horns falls down to the ground, like a leaf from a tree.</p><p>In that painful moment she didn’t hear the next words coming from him.</p><p>He said with hint of sarcasm that “But who would ever love you '' and then let out an evil laugh.</p><p>As the light from of the beam disappears so she falls to the stone ground underneath her with a groan.</p><p>He then pull the rod toward him and then tap the ground with its end, and in the next minute the mist swallow him whole and he vanishes as well as the mist.</p><p>And so Juleka lies there, on the floor of the old castle.</p><p>She let out a breath and cried.</p><p>Her cry was an ugly mess.</p><p>But nobody would hear her.</p><p>Nobody.</p><p>She was alone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Songs and stories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Two years has past after Juleka's disappearance and back at the seaport a girl with the name of the flower of love lives her normal live as well visiting her dear friend at the tavern.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two years later....</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a nice spring day in the seaport, and everyone was enjoying the weather as it shine upon them. But there was one who were happier than any other, and that one was Rose Lavillant. She is a lovely girl in the age of fifteen with a blonde pixie cut hair as well a pair of periwinkles eyes and holds a gentle but friendly aura around her.</p>
<p>She had just recently borrowed a book from the library that she always loved to read and were now on her way to visit a dear friend of hers. As she left the door of the library close behind her, she walks from there and through the marketplace that the seaport had with a positive mind. The sound of people taking, and tiny children laughter fills the air around her as she holds the book in her left hand while walking with a calm pace. While being in that pace she gaze around on the people who either talks to each other or buy things in stalls of the marketplace. Like normal life flashes by her as she walks, and she couldn’t help to ardour it with a smile. It look so simply and cosy.</p>
<p>But as much as she wanted to stop to enjoy the scenery, she knew that her friend couldn’t wait forever so she start to pick up a faster pace. Crossing over the marketplace she could see a row of townhouses in so many different colours. But there was one specify that her periwinkles had set their eyes on, Anarka’s tavern.</p>
<p>The tavern stands there at the end of the row of those fancy houses, like in its own little corner of the world. But unlike the houses that was made entirely of stone the tavern itself was from top to the bottom made in wood. Rose could see that the place was open just by watching the smoke coming from the chimney and as well something else. And as she pass by the second house before the last one, she recognizes of what that something was.</p>
<p>It was Music.</p>
<p>And just by hearing its calm sound Rose smile before sprinting pass the last house and towards the wooden house that holds a welcoming warmth. She was not surprised to see some old man walking out from the tavern, it only meant that the place was in full running. Which was a good sign and Rose let her sprint die down when she got closer to the door.</p>
<p>‘ I bet his playing right now...’ As she thinks that she reach out towards the knob only to get surprise of someone opening it. It was another old man but behind him was women in same age, probably married.  “Oh, I’m sorry “ she said as realising that she was standing in the way and steps aside only to hold the door for them. Which the old couple nodded in a thankful way towards her and she curtsy as they walks pass her only to go their way from there. She gaze after them thinking that they were a cute couple and that she wish that someday that she could get married before pulling the door with her as she walk into the tavern.</p>
<p>Unlike the world outside the wooden door the tavern were kind of like a second home to Rose because it made her feel welcome and that she was friend with the owner’s son. And speaking about her friend she scan the big room that tavern had with all it’s tables only to later gaze beyond it. There, with the only light from the big chandelier above him as light source in the gloomy but big room, sat Luka on a barrel with his guitar on a stage playing away. His eyes were closed as he feel with the music and his fingers did their magic while people around watched with amazement eyes. The room was quite as they all listen to him and she sigh of seeing her friend in a relaxing state.</p>
<p>‘ You really bring happiness , Luka ‘</p>
<p>And just like the sun goes down fallow by the dusk in its beautiful setting Luka fingers touch the strings one last time before pulling them away and then later open his blue orbs to applause. Rose join in the applause as well while watching him bow his head towards them all. A bit later those blue rise up and wander over his audience that happily glance back at him. It was then he notice her as she stand there near the door clapping her hands with warm smile.</p>
<p>He smile back to her as later giving her a nod while in the background someone shouted play again towards him. But he just ignore them as he take his guitar down from his lap only to places it beside and leaning against the barrel before standing up. She took that as a sign of greeting him as she walks over there while the owner of tavern offered new drinks as well telling them that Luka needed a break, which he appreciated a lot from his mother.</p>
<p>The boy himself walks over to the end of the stage before sitting down on it as Rose approach him.</p>
<p>“That was a beautiful song you played “ She said while looking at him and he gazes up after he sat down on the edge with pair of blue full of appreciation. He place his hands on one side and the other on the edge as he then lean backwards. Holding a tired but satisfied look on his face.</p>
<p>“ Thank you, that one is one of the new once I wrote recently “</p>
<p>“Oh...” Her eyes grow a little with interest and he smile before those eyes of his fall to the book that she was holding against her side.</p>
<p>“So, what is the story in that book of yours ? “ She fallow his gaze to the book that she holds only to gaze up at him again with joy in her periwinkle eyes. She longer for telling him the beautiful story behind the leather cover and its pages.</p>
<p>He could sense her enthusiasm just by her present as she stands there away from him and then he move aside of edge and then pat down beside him as welcoming her to sit down. Which made her smile grew and as fast as lighting she walks over and sat down.</p>
<p>“ It’s about a girl who falls in love with boy...-”</p>
<p>As she take the book up and lie it down on her lap, she look at him. He nodded and thought that it wasn’t new to him that she loved romantic novels which he didn’t compline about, because we all have a guilty pleasure in something, Right?</p>
<p>‘ She really like those kinds of books, doesn’t she.’</p>
<p>“...and get this, he can turn himself to a dragon...but she doesn’t know that “</p>
<p>Rose holds amazement tone in her voice as she said that and watch his reaction look shocked but interested as he gaze down on the book and her. She look down on the book as she open it.</p>
<p>“ A dragon...so is he born with it or? ”</p>
<p>She could hear the curiosity in him as he ask that question and she couldn’t help to smile on the inside. That is why he is her friend; he is calm and don’t ignore her nerdy talk about love or books. He is not like her other friends that just nod before talking about something else, he is like a brother to her. By the way, does he have a sibling? she thought to herself as she got quiet for a minute.</p>
<p>“Rose? “</p>
<p>“...”</p>
<p>‘ I wonder....’</p>
<p>“Rose! “</p>
<p>Her periwinkles eyes blinks as she heard him, as she stare down on the pages of the book before looking up again.</p>
<p>“ Yes? “</p>
<p>“ I asked you a question...”</p>
<p>She felt warmness of embarrassment flowing up to her cheeks right after his words came to life and she lets out a giggle. “ I’m sorry “</p>
<p>“ It’s alright...”</p>
<p>“...What was the question? “</p>
<p>“...”</p>
<p>“ Is the boy born with being a dragon or ...-“</p>
<p>“He is cursed... “ She said as she interrupts him before he could finish that sentence with pair of amazement eyes, like she is and are totally into the book’s story. “ and if he don’t find his true love, he will stay that way forever...”</p>
<p>“...”</p>
<p>She felt kind of bad for interrupts him so suddenly but Luka show no sign of irritation after that so she move on to tell him the rest of the story. Even if the story itself was a romantic one the ending was different from other stories. It turn out to be that the village were the girl lived had a castle and the prince there forced the girl to marry him, because if she didn’t then the dragon boy would die by his sword. Which the girl took his hand in marriage only because she didn’t want the love of her life to die in a gruesome way and that’s the end of the story.</p>
<p>After hearing that ending which Luka though it was weird so he asked her if the author had continued with the book and made it a series of some kind which Rose sadly said no that it weren’t. </p>
<p>“ This is the only book that she wrote...“</p>
<p>Rose said as she look on the book again but later, she turn it to its back so that Luka could see the authors name that sign on the leather cover. He frown his eyebrows before turning his eyes away while she turn the book around only to randomly flips the pages.</p>
<p>“ Well, that’s too bad...It was an interesting story “</p>
<p>“...Yeah, it was...“ She then close the book and watch as Luka got up from his sitting position as later walks over to the barrel where his guitar were only to pick it up. As he turn back to face her, she had put the book down on the wood planks beside her and gaze up him. “ hey Luka...”</p>
<p>“Yeah? “</p>
<p>“ Can I ask you something? “</p>
<p>He walk over to her before sitting down as he then let his fingers change the sound on the head of his guitar. “ Sure...”</p>
<p>It got quiet for a minute on Rose side as she thought if she should really ask that question to him before letting out a breath.</p>
<p>“ Do you have a sibling? “</p>
<p>His fingers stop of what they were doing and his face expression turn from being focus to something unreadable. But She could feel a sadness to him as he quietly sit there with his musical instrument while in the air sound people talking and drinking was heard. Then his blue eyes blinks and he glance away before answering. “ Yes, but she disappeared...”</p>
<p>“...Disappeared? “</p>
<p>Luka didn’t meet her eyes.</p>
<p>“ ...It were an evening , two years ago and that I last saw her and I don’t remember much of it besides that I were playing on the stage and that the next morning my mother told me that she was gone. “</p>
<p>Her eyebrows frown in confusion and wonder of why his sister disappeared and a new question fly up to her mind right after that thought.</p>
<p>“ Have you tried to find her? “</p>
<p>A light sigh came out from his lips like he was holding in the cry as he then turn his eyes back to hers, holding a tone of lose in them as well deep sadness. “ I tried , Rose...”</p>
<p>“....”</p>
<p>“ And I even asked some folks in town about if they had seen her, but none of them have....”</p>
<p>“...It’s like she is gone from the map “ Those blue eyes then gaze downwards only to look at the strings of his guitar in quietness. Rose watch him with a sad expression on her face and her shoulder falls down fallow by a sign as later her eyes glance down as well. ‘ I’m so sorry , Luka ‘ Her thoughts while her eyes travel downwards and soon, they start to wander around because she didn’t feel the need to gaze up at his sad face. Those periwinkles look at the wooden floor under her feet and then over to the book that lies beside her all alone. Then they travel up to gaze at the door of the tavern before she blinks as an idea grow its way into her mind. The idea itself turn to a plan and Rose could feel an engine inside her.</p>
<p>She raise up from where she sat and turn around to look at him, with a spark of determination in her eyes. The boy felt her movement in the air as he then turn his blue once towards her way without saying anything while the sound around them didn’t change.</p>
<p>“ What if we go together and search for her? “</p>
<p>“...” He turn his eyes away for minute as thoughts fills his mind before turning back to hers. “ I want to help you, but my time is limited and this place need its music...” She felt a bit disappointed but she understand that he had a job here on the tavern so she has to use the time when he was free from it. Which means his breaks and Sundays are free.</p>
<p>“ Okay, how about this; you help me when you can and I will report to you when I find something? “ She smile to him as she said those words and Luka were quite before answering with a nod fallow by a smile. ‘ thank you , Rose...’ He watched her when she sits down again on edge of the stage beside him only to later pull her hands over one another to place them on her lap.</p>
<p>“ ...I never ask, but what’s her name ? “</p>
<p>“...”</p>
<p>“...your sister...”</p>
<p>He let his fingers drag over the strings of the guitar as tunes flows out and she got quite to let those tones of music fill into her ears. She then heard him as he let out a breath. “ Juleka. “</p>
<p>‘ What a beautiful name...’ She thinks and somewhere in her mind she try to picture Luka sister with the same feel as the name, which was kind of hard because it’s only a name and not the whole personality of the person. She need to know what his sister look like before anything else , because the core to the mystery is the beginning to everything. Plus, Rose was really into this mystery and it would be fun to maybe become friends with his sister.  “What does she look like? “  she ask the question with interest in her voice and Luka got quite in that moment. His eyes stare down on the strings again but very deep on its details before an idea pops up into his mind as he then glance over to hers. ”She has dark hair and copper eyes...” Rose glance back to him and nodded , like she signal him to continue talking. Which Luka was going to but in another way of it, his idea falls to his lips.</p>
<p>“  I can’t describe her more in words , but...”</p>
<p>Then those blue orbs fall to his guitar and his fingers touch the strings and music was heard from it. His finger move once more as more tunes came to life and Rose silently watch him continue to play on his lovely instrument. “....this will...” he said in a whisper as he later close his eyes. The song he played was different from anything she ever heard him play before. It hold a darkness to it but it change with some light tunes, like a shy moon that peak out behind grey clouds on a dark night. It was beautiful but sad she thought to herself while her eyes turn small. She could sense Luka’s sister like she was in the room with them just by the music itself, well, her personality that is.</p>
<p>‘ I wish I could meet her for real... ’</p>
<p>As that thought linger inside her head the song slowly ends as Luka’s fingers drag them over the strings and the sound faded away in the lively room. After that it got quite between them again while on the other side of the room Luka’s mother were busy behind the desk. But then she send a glance over to them before crossing the room to go over to were they sat on the stage. Her expression turn worried when she see her sons sad face but it change as she got closer to the two teenagers.</p>
<p>“...I think it’s time to go home now, Rose “ She said with gentle tone in her voice and Rose could sense that she mean it in a caring way towards Luka. Which she understand clearly and later pick up the book beside her before giving Luka one last glance and then get up on her feet as she turn her eyes towards Lukas mother. She give a gentle but sad smile to her.</p>
<p>“ I know...” The tone in her voice as she said the sentence holds understanding in it and she then give a nod towards them as in goodbye before walking away. Luka looks up from the guitar and let his eyes fallow his friend as she walk over to the door that led to the outside world, a world were his sister probably were hidden in. He watch her open the door and then she was gone from view.</p>
<p>‘...I hope...she finds her...’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading this chapter and I'm sorry if I take so long with the chapters,<br/> I'm working on three other stories as well.</p>
<p>/see ya in the next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Lady of sadness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While Rose goes home from the tavern Juleka who is far away from there sit in her<br/>loneliness in the castle of ruins and cry over herself but mostly her horns.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is a warning:<br/>In this chapter there is a hint of depression and self hurtning (is not grafic but it's there) so you don't like it then don't read it .<br/>I will add this to the tags later (bc I'm tired right now and need sleep).</p><p> </p><p>Enjoy reading ~!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A silence fills her surrounding but it been there from the very first begin. From leaving behind a lively home to walking over the grass fields with the unknow man.</p><p>To falling down with tears in her ever so copper eyes, Juleka had fall into the word of sadness. </p><p>The sadness of knowing that no one out there would accept someone like her. She was , no, is a monster and that is the truth. And Nobody could change it, not even her.</p><p>She could see a pair of eyes staring at her. Those orbs didn’t leave hers and the realization crawl its way up to her mind. It was her; she is looking at herself in the window glass. The other her looks pale as the sorrow fills the whole image. And she couldn’t hide those warm tears.</p><p>‘ ....I am a monster...’</p><p>She let it go and with a wave of frustration she grips the horns. And then with force she tug them downwards. The feeling of pain shot through her as she tug and if those hand knuckles could turn more paler then they would. She bite her teeth together as soon later a groan fills them.</p><p>‘ Disappear, I want to...disappear...’</p><p>But in the reality, she knew very deep down, deep and deeper to her very core that no matter how much she tug and or how much she cry those horns would never disappear.</p><p>They were stuck on her like a heavy rock and could not be removed.</p><p>Letting out a cry she let go of the horns and turn around only to later leave the room where the windows glass reflect her movements. Walking out from there her eyes sees ruins and she decides to go downstairs to the big hall where it all happen. The place where the curse were said.</p><p>Walking down the hallway rows of doors her face didn’t waver as her mind were empty. And soon she could see the staircase that leads down and it made her steps faster.</p><p>And it didn’t take minutes for her to arrive to it begin before stepping down with no sound on its stone steps. The enters hall was still the same as when she first arrive to it. The light shine in through the windows that was high up and the stone floor had its small cracks in them. Her copper eyes glaze around before landing on the flower of the lie that she though was real.</p><p>A lie of a promise to be a beautiful lady.</p><p>Upon seeing it she frown her eyebrows together as she steps down the last step before sprinting across the room over to it. As making a sudden stop she stand still as looking down on it as her stare turn deadly. Then without any words from her lips she pull her hand out over the flower.</p><p>She could sense an engine of magic flows through her and later she close those coppers eyes. And as soon as she did that the palm under her hand light a ball of light. It shine with its purple glow and it lasted for a minute and two before she open her eyes again.</p><p>Those copper toned eyes turn emotionless as she saw her magic works, the flower had lost all its petals and its crown stand all alone while the petals lies under it.</p><p>‘ Now you know my pain...’</p><p>She thought and then she let her hair of darkness sway to aside as she turns around before walking away from there with slow but elegant steps.</p><p>And as the shine of the day sun changes to its shadows so does her dress as it transform to a beautiful dark gown.</p><p>And it was all by her own doing.</p><p>It was all by her own magic.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>